Welcome Home Sean Cameron!
by MsMKT86
Summary: When Sean Cameron returns home from Afghanistan, Jay and Manny are put in the awkward position of telling him about Emma's new life. When he hears the news how will he handle it? - ONE SHOT- Jay/Manny, Spinner/Emma, Sean/Paige


**A/N: So, I was not a fan of the whole Spinner/Emma wedding thing. This story is literally one of the only ways I can bring myself to tolerate that gross miscarriage of television injustice. **

**If you didn't mind or even like the Spinner/Emma wedding thing, good for you, sorry I'm not sorry about my OTP feelings.**

**Either way, there is something for everyone to enjoy in this one shot. So, please enjoy.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"There is nothing to talk about." Manny Santos said slipping her jacket on, handing her soon to be husband Jay Hogart his car keys.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jay asked as she pushed him out the door.

"Oh I don't know, Hey Sean. I've missed you. Let's go back to my place for steaks." Manny said.

"Come on Manny. Be serious." Jay said trying not to laugh at her smart ass comment.

"Honestly Jay. I don't know but he called you. So you have to go see him." Manny said as they stood looking at each other on opposite sides of the car.

"Why wouldn't he call his parents? Or Snake?" he asked.

"Really? Snake?" Manny asked quizzically. "How would that phone call have gone?" She asked. "Hey Snake it's the universal solider. I was wondering if you and Spike could come pick me up and we could pick up where we felt off with our pseudo family where you loved me and helped me with my fears and at one point my drinking. So how's Emma?"

"Ok I get it." Jay said turning red. "But I can't give him that news. I mean what if he asks me about her? What am I supposed to say?"

"Hows about the truth?" Manny said grabbing Jay's hand. "I know that it'll be hard but he'll appreciate you telling him."

"You don't know that he will." Jay said glancing at her.

"You don't know that he won't." she said. Jay didn't say anything else. The rest of the ride they both just readied themselves for anything that was about to be thrown at them.

XXXXXX

"We're late." Manny said as they pulled into the parking lot. As Jay parked the car they saw their long time friend break into a smile and wave at them. He picked up his bag and ran towards their car. "You ready boo?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." Jay said getting out of the car.

"Hey Jay! It's so good to see you!" Sean Cameron said enveloping his best friend tightly.

"Hey Sean. It's good to see you too buddy." Jay said returning the hug. Sean patted his back and released him.

"Manny!" Sean said happily as she walked around the car. He pulled her into his strong arms and hugged her hard. "You look good. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Sean. I'm so glad you're ok." she said returning his hug.

"So let's get out of here. You guys have gotta tell me what I've missed and I'm dying to put some jeans on." Sean said throwing his bag in the back seat.

"Sure. Let's go." Jay said with a weak smile. Sean smiled back and got into the car. "Tell him what he's missed."

"Only if he asks about her Jay." Manny said walking back to the passenger side of car.

"Like he won't ask. He had me send him vanilla honey shampoo every month he was gone." Jay shouted in a hushed whisper.

"Don't freak out." Manny whispered harshly. "We'll deal with it."

"Fine." Jay said as they both got in the car.

"You guys ok?" Sean asked as they got in.

"Yeah. Of course Seanie." Jay said smiling at him in the rear view mirror.

"Ok good." Sean said. Jay started the car and took off. The ride back to their apartment was filled with Sean telling them about some of the people he'd met and how he had gotten a degree in mechanics. "Oh and I forgot something." he said as they pulled in their parking spot. The minute the car was in park Jay bolted into the building.

"What's that?" Manny asked.

"Congratulations." he said smiling.

"Thank you Sean." Manny said smiling back. "That means a lot."

"I'm just glad I'll be here for the wedding." Sean said getting out of the car.

"You will?" Manny said getting out as well.

"Yeah Jay didn't tell you? I got honorably discharged because I have a tiny blind spot in one eyes. So I'm home." Sean explained.

"That's great Sean. Uh not that you have a blind spot but that you're home." Manny said quickly.

"I know what you meant." he laughed. "Come on. Show me you're apartment." he held out his hand for Manny and the two walked into the building.

XXXXXX

"Ahhhh." Sean said appearing out of the guest bedroom in jeans and a wifebeater. "So much better. Are you guys ok?"

"What? Of course we are." Manny answer laughing nervously.

"Ok what's going on?" Sean asked. "Why'd you run inside in when we first got here?" he asked Jay.

"I um I had to make a phone call." Jay said.

"Ok. What is going on?" Sean asked.

"There is something you need to know Seanie." Jay said quietly.

"What is it?"

"Manny and I, we're not the right people to tell you." he said.

"Then who is?" Sean asked, but before either of them could answer there was knock at the door. Neither of them made a move. "One of you gonna get that?" Manny got off of the bar stool she was sitting on and answered the door.

"Sean?" an excited voice said when Manny opened the door. When he turned to face the door and he saw a blonde blur running toward him and slam against his chest and hug him tightly.

"Emma!" He said wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm so happy you're ok!" she said releasing him. "How long have you been back?"

"Only a few hours." Sean answered.

"I'm glad your home." Emma whispered in his ear, hugging him again.

"Me too. Trust me." he said returning her hug.

"Em." Manny said clearing her throat. Emma let go of Sean. When she turned to face Manny, she saw a familiar face looking back at her.

"Hey Spinner." Sean said walking over to him giving him a hug. "Good to see you man."

"Yeah you too Sean." Spinner said.

"So what's up?" Sean asked.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"What is going on with you guys?" Sean asked. "I honestly thought you guys would be, I don't know, happy to see me."

"We are. Of course we are." Emma said touching Sean's arm.

"Then tell me what's going on." The four of them shared glances but no one spoke. "Ok fine. I'm gonna go." Sean said turning toward the bedrooms.

"Emma and I are married." Spinner blurted out. Sean stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn back to face them he just took a deep breath.

Before entering in the bedroom he muttered, "Congratulations."

"Way to go Spin." Manny said smacking his arm.

"I'm sorry. No one else was going to say anything." Spinner said defensively.

"I should talk to him." Emma said. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Sean?"

"What do you want?" Sean said opening the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked. He stepped aside and allowed her to enter. "Are you ok?"

"No. Not really Em." Sean answered.

"I should have told you before now." Emma said.

"I'm not mad that you're married." Sean said plopping down on the bed. "I'm not even mad that you're married to Spinner Mason. I'm mad that you couldn't take the time to email me and tell me that you found love."

"Oh. I didn't know what to say." Emma whispered.

"You could have just said I met someone and I fell in love and we got married." Sean said. "And either I would have understood or I wouldn't. But not one of you gave me that chance. That's why I'm mad. You guys thought you had to ambush me."

"Well Sean you weren't always the best at receiving bad news." Emma said.

"What's bad about this news Emma?" Sean asked. "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing bad about this news."

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Emma said. "I'm sorry none of us did."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're happy. Spin's a great guy." Sean said with a smile.

"I love you Sean Cameron." Emma said.

"I love you too, Emma Nelson." he said rising from the bed and embracing her in a tight hug.

"I'll go now." Emma said.

"I'll be out in a few." Sean said holding the door open for her.

"Ok." she said smiling as he closed the door behind her.

Sean really was happy for Emma. He knew that Spinner would make her happy. He pulled his duffel bag onto the bed and in one of the pockets he pulled out an old battered photo. He laughed at the picture of his and Emma's first date way back in grade seven. He always knew that she would find someone that would make her truly happy, even if it wasn't him. Sean placed the photo against the lamp and pulled his cell phone out of the bag. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello? Sean is that really you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah Paige. It's me. I told you I'd be home soon, that I just wanted to stop in a see Jay and Manny." he said.

"It's so good to hear your voice." she said happily.

"Did you get my package?" he asked.

"I did but I haven't opened it yet." she answered.

"Get it and open it." Sean said with a crooked smile.

"Right now? Ok. Hold on." Paige said with a giggle. He could hear her rustling around. "I got it." He heard her rip the package and open the small box inside. "Oh hun."

"Paige Michalchuk, I have no idea what possessed you to start writing me all those years ago but I'm so happy that you did. Getting to know the real you through letters and emails, Skype and very brief phone calls was the best thing that could have happened to me." Sean said. "I know that there is so much more to know about you and I would love to spend the rest of my life figuring out what makes you tick." he could hear her crying on the other end. "Paige Michalchuk, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will hun!" Paige squealed. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either. I love you Paige." Sean said.

"I love you too, solider." Paige said. "I've gotta call Marco!"

"Ok baby. I'll call you later." He said laughing before he hung up the phone. For the first time in Sean Cameron's life everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
